김지 코플 (Kim Ji Couple)
by Mrs Lee Seyo
Summary: BobSoo!Bobby (iKON)!Jisoo (Blackpink) Summary : Kim Jiwon dan Kim Jisoo adalah pasangan dalam berdebat, pasangan drama dadakan, pasangan kerja kelompok, pasangan tom and jerry, dan juga pasangan... Let's check out !


KIM JI COUPLE

(김 지 코플)

**Cast : Kim Jiwon (Bobby), Kim Jisoo, and other.**

**Summary :**

**Kim Jiwon dan Kim Jisoo adalah pasangan dalam berdebat, pasangan drama dadakan, pasangan kerja kelompok, pasangan tom and jerry, dan juga pasangan...**

**Let's check out !**

"OPPA FIGHTING!"

"OPPA YOU ARE MY PRINCE!"

"CEPAT TAMBAH SKOR LAGI!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JIWON-SSI JADILAH PACARKU!"

Berbagai macam teriakan menggema di lapangan outdoor SMA YANG GOON mensuporteri kawanan murid laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket atau mungkin mensuport seorang Kim Jiwon yang jumlah penggemarnya lebih banyak daripada pemain lainnya.

"Jiwon-ah! break dulu, aku kecapekan" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut bercat blonde.

Jiwon mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan anggota lain timnya untuk break sementara, kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil minumannya di dalam tas.

"Oppa minum ini saja" kata seorang murid perempuan seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke hadapan Jiwon, namun belum sempat Jiwon meraihnya sudah ada tangan lain yang menyodorkannya minuman.

"Jangan oppa minum saja yang ini!"

"Hey kau ini apa-apaan? Aku yang pertama kali menawarkan"

"Tidak bisa, aku takut kau memasukan sesuatu didalamnya"

"Apa kau bilang-"

Cukup! Jiwon tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi "Emmm nona nona, sudah jangan bertengkar" lerainya.

Kedua gadis yang tengah beradu mulut itu menoleh padanya "Aku akan minum air mineralku sendiri" putus Jiwon.

"Ya oppa" sesal keduanya bersamaan.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jiwon segera menenggak air mineralnya lalu mengusap lelehan keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya, lalu membuka almamater menyisakan kemeja seragam yang sudah kuyup.

Jiwon segera kembali ke lapangan, dan langsung bergerak gesit, menerima umpan dari Seungyoon, lalu mendrible bola sambil berlari, bersiap untuk mencetak skor lagi.

Jiwon sudah memfokuskan pandangan pada ring, berkonsentrasi demi menciptakan sebuah shoot yang berbuah skor sebelum...

PRIT...!

Lengkingan suara peluit yang ditiup menggema ke seluruh penjuru, orang-orang menutupi kedua telinga untuk menghindari tuli mendadak.

Sementara Jiwon yang belum sempat menutup telinga merasakan pengang dan berdengung di indra pendengarnya.

Konsentrasinya seketika hancur berantakan, dan bola basket di tangannya terjatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja.

Perasaannya kini campur aduk kesal, kecewa, dan dongkol jadi satu.

Jiwon membalikan tubuh ke arah sumber suara laknat yang beberapa detik lalu didengarnya dan kedua mata sipitnya langsung berhadapan dengan..

"Apa liat-liat?!" gadis bername tag Kim Jisoo yang menghardiknya sambil memainkan peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?" desis Jiwon pada gadis itu yang notabenennya adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangganya yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan.

Jisoo berdecih pelan, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada "Bisa tidak sekali saja kau mematuhi aturan?" balas Jisoo.

"Wae? Apa salahku? Aku hanya latihan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan"

Jisoo melangkah hingga tubuhnya tepat berada di hadapan Jiwon, lalu mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya ke hidung yang lebih tinggi.

"Kelas kita punya tugas merangkum pelajaran Bahasa Korea 3 bab tapi kau dengan segala gaya sok keren mu malah enak-enakan main basket disini!" sentak Jisoo.

"Tugas merangkum bisa nanti saja, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana sekolah kita bisa memenangkan turnamen"

Jisoo berdecak sebal mendengarnya "Kau tahu punya tugas yang harus dikerjakan tapi kenapa malah memilih latihan padahal tenggat waktunya masih lama, kau mau ku catat lagi di buku hitam?"

"Ya kenapa jadi bawa-bawa buku hitam?" panik Jiwon.

"Ya untuk memperingatkanmu bahwa berkeliaran di jam pelajaran adalah salah satu pelanggaran dan yang namanya pelanggaran wajib dicatat di buku hitam, aku tak bisa bayangkan seberapa minimnya nanti nilai raportmu" Jisoo membalas sadis.

"Dengan ataupun tanpa catatan buku hitamu pihak sekolah sudah pasti akan meluluskan nilaiku, lagipula mana mungkin mereka mempersulit seorang pemain basket kelas NBA sepertiku" ujar Jiwon penuh percaya diri dan itu membuat Jisoo memasang ekpresi pura-pura muntah.

"Apa gunanya mereka menyimpan pemain kelas NBA yang pada akhirnya malu-maluin karena IQ nya jongkok"

Jiwon menatap Jisoo tajam, meski sudah mengenal Jisoo sejak lama dan sudah kebal dengan sebagian besar ledekannya tapi Jiwon masih tidak terima jika sudah disembur dengan kata-kata pedas menjurus ke penghinaan seperti ini.

Pemuda 17 itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan wajah Jisoo, menyisakan jarak yang kurang dari 5 cm.

Jisoo reflek saja memundurkan tubuh, karena dirasa wajah Jiwon terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, bibir mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

"Jika kau bicara lagi, maka aku akan menciumu disini"

"Brengsek!" desis Jisoo, ada sedikit getaran di suaranya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu cukup terintimidasi oleh Jiwon.

Dan hal itu dijadikan tontonan menarik oleh anggota tim basket lainnya juga para suporter.

Tidak aneh memang jika Jisoo dan Jiwon bertengkar, semua yang sudah sering menonton pasti akan menyematkan julukan 'Musuh Sepanjang Masa' atau 'Tom and Jerry' pada mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya khusus untuk hari ini pertama kalinya terlihat bahwa seorang Kim Jisoo tak berkutik di hadapan Jiwon.

Jisoo sepertinya menyadari hal itu, karena gadis itu segera berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan setajam katana pada penonton drama dadakannya sambil menyalak "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?!"

Semuanya langsung menunduk, berurusan dengan ketua kedisiplinan bukanlah hal yang bagus karena yang jadi taruhan adalah

"Bubar sekarang! Jika nama kalian tidak mau aku catat di buku hitam!".

Semuanya langsung kalang kabut tanpa pikir panjang, meski beberapa gadis yang merupakan 'Jiwon Lovers' garis keras menggerutu akan sikap sang ketua kedisiplinan, ya tapi mereka masih lebih takut jika menjadi salah satu yang terdaftar di buku hitam.

Bunuh diri namanya, karena satu kali saja namamu dicatat di buku hitam sama dengan mengurangi 5% nilai seluruh mata pelajaranmu.

Lapangan outdoor yang sebelumnya terasa sempit karena desakan para suporter kini menjadi luas sekali karena hanya berisi dua manusia.

"Kau suka ya mengacaukan hariku?" ketus Jiwon.

"Mengacaukan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah senantiasa mengingatkanmu agar hidupmu selalu lurus" kata gadis itu sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jiwon disana.

"Hey Nona kau harus tahu bahwa hidup itu perlu banyak belokan, kalau lurus terus itu namanya kaku!" teriak Jiwon yang hanya jadi angin lalu karena Jisoo juga sudah cukup jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

"Lihat saja si bodoh itu, aku benar-benar akan mencatat namanya sebanyak 20 kali di buku hitam!" kesal Jisoo sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara di angguki Lisa disampingnya.

"Benar Sooya! sekali-kali kau harus beri dia pelajaran!" Lisa membalas dengan berapi-api sedangkan gadis lain yang berjalan di samping Jisoo hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan kelakuan dua temannya dan lebih memilih fokus membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Yun kau mendengarku kan?" Jisoo akhirnya bertanya.

"Iya"

"Sudahlah Soo biarkan Rose dengan dunianya sendiri" timpal Lisa yang hanya dibalas dengusan si gadis Park.

Ketiganya lalu beriringan keluar gerbang sekolah hingga...

"Mau pulang atau tidak?!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketiganya, dan Lisa yang pertama menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dimana ada sebuah mobil hitam dengan kepala adiknya yang menyembul keluar.

"Oh Juneya!" katanya girang sambil melambai-lambai pada pemuda tinggi yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"Cepat naik! atau kutinggal" kata June lagi dan itu membuat Lisa merengut sebal.

"Hey sopanlah sedikit, aku noonamu" Lisa berkata penuh penekanan setelah menjitak kepala adiknya itu dan June hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan kesal.

Well dipukuli kaka perempuanmu di depan para gadis -dimana salah satunya adalah yang kau suka- adalah hal memalukan.

"Lisa Stop It!" kata June sedikit memekik dan itu menarik perhatian dua gadis lainnya, June yang menyadari itu segera membekap mulut dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan sok cool di depanku, jika pada akhirnya kau mau teriak-teriak" Lisa berkata lagi kali ini sembari menarik Rose.

"Yun sebenarnya June mau mengajakmu pulang bersama, tadi pagi saja dia sampai merengek pinjam mobil sama Daddy supaya bisa mengangkutku dan kau sekaligus" ujar gadis Choi itu lagi, tak menghiraukan wajah adiknya yang semakin merah padam.

"Jadi June mau mengajak Rossie pulang bersama ya?" Jisoo ikutan menggoda.

"Ah Sooya kenapa kau jadi ikutan?" kesal June.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu" kata-kata barusan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Rose dan langsung membekukan suasana.

Jisoo dan Lisa melirik teman mereka yang memasang ekspresi datar, sedangkan ekspresi June kelihatan seperti orang paling terluka di dunia.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu mengajak pulang bersama pakai mobil, karena jika kau mengajaku pulang pakai motor itu lebih berkesan" setelah berkata begitu Rose segera pergi dari sana, menyisakan tiga orang lainnya yang termangu tanpa kata.

"Apa Rose baru saja mengatakan ingin kubonceng pakai motor" June yang pertama membuka suara, wajahnya terlihat berbinar dengan cengiran lebar.

.

.

.

Karena Lisa sudah dapat jemputan dan Rose mungkin sudah pulang duluan, jadinya Jisoo berjalan sendirian ke halte.

Begitu sampai di halte ternyata banyak juga yang menunggu bus termasuk Jiwon dan dua temannya yang Jisoo ketahui sebagai Donghyuk dan Seungyoon.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas merangkum Dong?" tanya Jiwon sembari mengunyah fried fries ditangannya.

"Sudah, kenapa? mau menyontek?"

"Hehehe kau tahu saja maksudku" Jiwon tak tersinggung sama sekali malah kelihatan girang karenanya.

"Kalau biologi?" kali ini Seungyoon yang bertanya.

"Sudah, mau mencontek juga?" tanya Donghyuk masih acuh.

"Tidak, aku takut ketahuan nanti nilaiku di kurangi" balas Seungyoon.

"Oh Dude, seharusnya kau tidak mempermasalhkan hal itu, mencontek satu kali bukanlah salah satu tindak kriminal" kata Jiwon lalu kembali mengunyah fried fies, matanya lalu mengedar sekeliling dan tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Jisoo yang sedari tadi menontoni mereka, Jiwon menyungginggkan seringaian membuat Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya.

Donghyuk dan Seungyoon mengikuti arah pandang Jiwon dan langsung menemukan Jisoo.

"Ups aku tidak tahu ketua kedisiplinan ada disini" kata Seungyoon yang selalu takut berbuat salah, dan namanya di catat di buku hitam.

Sedang Donghyuk melambaikan tangan dan dibalas senyuman Jisoo.

Saat bus datang, para penunggu halte segera menaiki bus.

Sial bagi Jisoo karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan berakhir berdiri bergelantungan.

Sesekali gadis itu menatap Jiwon dan teman-temannya yang duduk di paling belakang sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mereka itu menyebalkan sekali sih, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menawarkan tempat duduk dan menggantikannya berdiri, dia ini perempuan kan.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan jadi angannya, karena saat bus berhenti di halte tujuannya Jisoo tetap berdiri.

Jisoo keluar paling awal, karena yang turun disini hanya dia dan...

"Kau kenapa? Datang bulan ya?" kata Jiwon dengan suara keras, karena pemuda itu ada beberapa meter dibelakang Jisoo.

Jisoo memilih tak menjawab, namun mempercepat langkahnya meski pegal yang menjalari kakinya terasa menjadi.

"Ya Kim Jisoo! Kau kenapa?" Jiwon ikutan melangkah cepat menyusul gadis itu.

"Jisooya!" Jisoo akhirnya menoleh, dan mendapati Hyorin -Ibu Jiwon- yang juga tetangganya berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya yang bersebrangan dengan rumah Jisoo.

"Ya Mama" Jisoo menjawab -dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Hyorin dengan sebutan Mama seperti Jiwon- katanya sambil menghampiri wanita dewasa itu, mengabaikan Jiwon yang melongo merasa didiskriminasi.

Padahal Jiwon sedari tadi meneriaki Jisoo hanya dianggap angin, tapi Mamanya..

Hah.. Jiwon menghela sebal karenanya.

"Ada apa mama?"

"Tadi pagi sebelum bekerja, Dara eonnie bilang kalau dia mungkin pulang lembur, jadi kalau misalkan kau butuh sesuatu minta saja ke Mama"

"Iya ma terimakasih, tapi aku mau cuci baju dulu di rumah"

Hyorin mengangguk "Yasudah, tapi jika sudah selesai nanti makan malam di rumah mama ya"

"Iya" ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Hyorin lalu melirik putranya yang kini cengar cengir, raut wajah ramahnya saat berbicara dengan Jisoo kini berubah memjadi galak "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku minta uang saku tambahan Ma, jam 8 nanti aku ada latihan basket" Jiwon menjawab santai sambil merangkul Jisoo dan segera ditepis oleh yang dirangkul.

"Bermain terus di kepalamu, seharusnya belajar sana supaya nilaimu ada peningkatan"

"Tapi ini bukan sekedar bermain, ini adalah misi untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah" dramatis Jiwon sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

Jisoo yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi jengah sedang Hyorin hanya menatap putranya dengan datar.

"Yasudah cepat ganti baju sana"

Jiwon menurut dan segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke rumah dulu ya"

"Iya, tapi jangan lupa makan malamnya di rumah mama".

Jisoo menangguk lalu segera berjalan ke rumahnya.

Belun sempat gadis itu memutar kenop, suara Jiwon mengintrupsinya.

"Sooya!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Hoodieku ketinggalan di rumahmu"

Jisoo memperhatikan pemuda di depannya, penampilannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, seragam sekolah masih dipakainya namun tanpa almamater.

"Iya nanti ku ambil"

"Aku mau ambil sendiri" menahan pergerakan Jisoo yang hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Jangan macam-macam"

"Wae? Masuk ke rumahmu hanya tindakan semacam bukannya macam-macam?" Jiwon menyahut.

"Ck Berisik!" Jisoo kembali memutar kenop pintu dan Jiwon kembali mencekal tangannya.

Jisoo yang kesal akan hal itu, mendorong tubuh Jiwon sekuat tenaga, dan berhasil membuat tubuh pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dan cekalannya terlepas.

Jisoo segera memasuki rumah, dan netranya menangkap Jiwon yang mendekat jadi dia membanting daun pintu cukup keras.

Brak...!

"ARGHHHH HIDUNGKU!"

Jisoo terkikik di balik pintu, siapa suruh dia mengganggunya terus.

"Arghh Sooya ini sakit sekali, kau harus tanggung jawab" kata Jiwon tersendat.

Jisoo menghentikan tawanya, perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya.

"Sooya hidungku keluar darah!" teriak Jiwon lagi dan Jisoo mulai khawatir.

Gadis itu kembali membuka pintu dan mendapati Jiwon yang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

"Jiwon kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas sambil ikut berjongkok lalu menarik salah satu tangan Jiwon.

"Ya ampun hidungmu berdarah" gadis itu terkejut, matanya mulai berkaca "Maafkan aku, ayo masuk biar kuobati" membantu Jiwon berdiri lalu memasuki rumahnya.

Jisoo mendudukan Jiwon duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku ambil tissu dulu" katanya sambil berlari ke dalam.

Jiwon mengusap darah yang terus keluar dari lubang hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, bahkan sampai meluber mengotori kemeja seragamnya.

Jiwon membuka seragamnya yang penuh darah, menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa dan kini dia bertelanjang dada.

Jisoo kembali dengan kotak obat di tangan kiri dan beberapa lembar tissue di tangan kanan.

"Ini"

Jiwon segera meraih tissue lalu menjejalkan ke lubang hidungnya.

Jisoo mengambil betadine dari kotak obat lalu menghampiri Jiwon.

"Yak mau apa kau?"

Jisoo mengernyit "Tentu saja mengobati hidungmu, memang untuk apa lagi?"

"Kau mau mengobati hidungku dengan itu? Meneteskannya ke lubang hidungku?" heboh Jiwon dan diangguki Jisoo.

"Jangan lakukan!" tolaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana aku mengobatimu?"

"Kompres dengan air hangat, tolong ambilkan handuk dan air hangat" jawabnya

"Ya sudah aku ambil dulu" Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya hendak mengambil handuk dan air hangat yang dipinta Jiwon, namun kakinya tersandung kaki sofa, menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu limbung dan jatuh menimpa Jiwon.

Tubuhnya menindih Jiwon yang bertelanjang dada diatas sofa, kedua wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari lima senti, hidung mereka bersentuhan, sementara bibir keduanya nyaris berciuman.

"YA AMPUN SOOYA! KALAU MAU MAIN KUDA-KUDAN SAMA SUAMIMU DI KAMAR JANGAN DISINI!" teriak Sandara -Ibu Jisoo- histeris melihat pemandangan putri dan menantunya dengan pose yang cukup ehm begitu membuka pintu.

"Ibu ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok ini ff debutku jadi buat reader-nim mohon krisarnya.

사랑해


End file.
